The Four Seasons of You
by insomatic-studios
Summary: The four times Santana and Brittany are reminded of who they are needed to be. Autumn is cold; winter is worse, but spring and summer bring new begginings and a better life for both of them.
1. Autumn: I'll Kneel Down, Stand My Ground

I started working on this on the side, just for some stress relief. I promise i am continuing to write "The Landslide Will Bring You Down". This will consist of 4 short chapters, one for each season of course. I wanted to make them uber detailed, since they were short. Please let me know what you think, and if it enjoyable, or just hard to read.

* * *

"**So break my step,**

**And relent,**

**Well you forgave, and I won't forget,**

**Know what we've seen,**

**And with him less,**

**Now in some way, shake the excess."**

Autumn leaves fall around them like puzzle pieces in the adept place and the blonde shudders, scooting closer to the raven haired girl. Her hair clings to the back of her neck and over her ears as the knitted hat she is wearing is snug around her head; her hands are rammed into her pockets, the matching mittens seem to do no good against the fall breeze. Her coat is buttoned compactly as well, and the auburn color makes the more cryptic areas in her hair visible.

The brunette suppresses a smile; the warmth she brings is peculiar and she moves the mocha she is holding to her other hand and encloses her arm around the blonde to the best of her ability. She sighs, inhaling the smell of damp terrain and vanilla perfume before speaking.

"Do you love him?"

The blonde's mousy features rise to meet her questioning gaze; sapphire eyes examine her face, they seem more obscure than usual, and her mouth presses into a thin line. "No," a just as timid voice answers simply.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then…why?"

The blonde sniffles; her nose has started to run. She trembles, and lowers her head so it is resting on the full of the raven haired girl's shoulders. She too, shifts, making their bodies more adequate.

"He makes me appear ordinary."

The brunette sighs again this time more distressed and provoked, "you have to know that I would do anything, and be anyone for you."

The blonde sits up abruptly, staring at a street lamp that has begun to flicker on as the sun slips behind the horizon. Her fingers stretch to entwine themselves in the other girl's hand; her faded mittens make the raven haired girl's skin look more tan than ever before.

"My soul has managed to squeeze in such narrow spaces," she whispers into the cool air, her breath appearing in small puffs of smoke.

The other girl's wicked black hair blows in the slightest and she swiftly and effortlessly leans in to kiss the other girl; her chest tightens when the blonde pulls away almost immediately; Her lips burn like cigarettes as she licks the inside of her mouth.

"No matter how long it takes," she states firmly, "I will wait."

"Santana," the blonde hums, "we'll be infinite."

* * *

Refrences to Mumford and Son's "I Will Wait"


	2. Winter: Don't Listen To A Word I Say

"**There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back,**

**Well tell her I miss our little talks,**

**Soon it will be over and buried with our past."**

The extensive amount of snowflakes that fall from the dark sky stick to the blonde's eyelashes; she blinks numerously, wrinkling her features. The brunette laughs, soaking up the street lights, meddling crowds, and the thrilled vibe pouring from stores and outlets. Her eyes crinkle, letting the luminosity leave glints of ecstasy in her pupils. The clock above them states that they have ten minutes left. Ten minutes left to self-reproach, loathe, and then start over again for another dragging year.

The mass of people suddenly stirs in excitement and the raven haired girl scoffs, reaching in her back pocket to grab a pack of cigarettes. She trails the end and lights up, puffing a stream of smoke out in between her front teeth.

"Santana," the blonde whines in disappointment, "you really shouldn't do that."

Santana rolls her eyes and flicks the charred end of her cigarette in the blonde's direction, "you really shouldn't pretend to be in love with Sam, but we're all a little fucked up, aren't we Brittany?"

Brittany huffs and focuses on the snowflakes again, her nose and cheeks are red from the bitter cold, and her gaze fixes on the concrete ground below. "I know what you are trying to do."

"What is that?"

_Eight minutes left._

"Make me regret."

"Is it working?"

The blonde smiles, her wispy hair falls over her ears and she carefully tucks it back again, "a little bit."

_Six minutes left._

Someone yells from far behind them and the crowd shifts, pushing them closer to the front, and each other. Santana grunts, abandoning her cigarette on the side walk and grabs Brittany's elbow, jerking her close.

_Five minutes left._

_ Four minutes left._

_ Three minutes left._

They come to a halt underneath the giant clock that portrays the time; Brittany stares in awe and Santana sighs, looking around. Both girls become over fascinated with the things around them; anything but having to look at each other.

The rowdy audience begins the countdown: _10….9….8…_

Brittany's head shoots up and she grasps Santana's hand, locking their gazes, "Santana," she says, and her throat flexes, "Nothing is permanent is this terrible world. Not even out troubles."

_3….2….1_

Their lips instantly meet, as if it is an all too natural reaction for both of them. Brittany tastes like she remembers; autumn leaves and steamy mocha's with the perfect amount of whipt cream. This time though, she doesn't pull away; she savors the taste, and the feeling of her mouth gently on hers. Confetti falls from above, merging with the snow, and Brittany breaks away to marvel and laugh in the moment.

Santana smiles; it's her first real smile in what feels like forever. Brittany presses her body against Santana's in a snug hug, rocking her back and forth.

"Happy New Year Santana."

"Does this mean we can start over too?"

The blonde chuckles, "Perhaps," she breathes in Santana's shoulder, then leans back to look in her eyes, "But I don't want to forget. Ever."


End file.
